Of Even More Choice's
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: Set after Sonny With A Choice. SPOILERS! After Chad and Sonny break up, how will Chad get her back? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...The plot thickens R&R please :D


**Okay. So, for my last story I posted up, I didnt get many reviews so I started to think that people didnt like my story. Which is fine, you know. Just review it and tell me what I needed to change. But anyway...**

**SPOILERS**

**This takes place straight after Sonny and Chad break up in the episode Sonny With A Choice. If you havent seen it yet, stuff you :) So watch it and then read what I think SHOULD have happened.**

**Enjoy :)**

**And R&R**

**Disclaimer: I dont own SWAC, Romeo and Juliet, Mac Falls, So Random! or Chocolat.**

**Georgyya**

**PS. Still in shock over the break up so that's why i'm happy. Im not happy that they broke up. They didnt break up. It's the start of the night. Nothing bad has happened yet. I wish :(**

* * *

Chad POV

I can't believe this is happening! My everything has now turned to nothing, I think as I walk out of So Random!'s prop house.

I was only trying to make things better! Sonny felt weird about winning, so I took that weird feeling away, hoping to replace it with joy and happiness. But then she took it the wrong way and dumped me, leaving me heartbroken. She said that this was it. no more chances.

I walked back over to Mac Falls, trying to reach my dressing room before I burst into tears. Oops, too late, I thought as I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I quickly jogged the rest of the way to my dressing room so that nobody would notice my tear stained cheek.

Once I got inside my dressing room, I slammed the door and locked it before I fell on my couch, freeing the tears that were bursting their way out. I laid there for a while, in an ocean of my own tears.

I love Sonny Munroe.

And now i've lost her.

Sonny POV

After my friends left me in the prop house, I couldnt help but burst into tears.

I lifted a finger and wiped it under my eye, pulling the finger away and seeing black mascara smudged onto my finger.

I walked across the hall to mine and Tawni's dressing room, flinging the door open to find nobody in sight. I sat at my vanity and studied myself in the mirror. My makeup was smudged in a way that I looked like a clown. I carefully took some tissues and cream and whiped all the makeup off.

Then I studied my face again. My eyes were puffy from crying and were filling up with even more tears as I thought about how much I love Chad. Yes, I love him.

I found out that I loved him last week when he surprised me by climbing up to my bedroom window (and that's hard to do in an apartment block, with or without a harness) and sang me to sleep. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.

And now I broke up with him for demanding a recount? I mean, I know it's a selfish thing to do, but I knew Chad was selfish when I agreed to go out with him.

Oh, what have I done?

Chad POV

I miss her. So much. It's only been an hour since the break up, but I miss her.

I miss her sweet smile.

I miss her pretty hair.

I miss that little skip thing she does.

I miss everything.

Im in love with her. This is something i've known ever since I figured out what the feeling I had when I saw her kissing Hayden on the cover of Tween Weekly. It was jealousy. And anger towards Hayden and the kiss cam.

That's when I realised I am in love with Sonny Monroe.

And I need to get her back.

But how?

Sonny POV

We had rehearsal but I told Marshal and my cast that they were going to have to rehearse without me because I wasnt feeling well.

They understood and said for me to take as much time as I want to recover from the breakup. So I drove the familiar drive to my apartment, my vision blurred with tears. It feels like my heart has been ripped out and then someone threw it at a wall. I trunged up the stairs to my apartment and opened the door with my spare key.

I rarely used my key as my mum got home from work before I did, but now my mum is at work so I have the whole apartment to myself to bask in my sadness. I flaked out on the couch with my favourite book, Romeo and Juliet.

I soon realised this was a mistake as it is about two people who fall in love even though their families are enemies. Which can also be me and Chad dating even though our TV shows are rivals.

And our relationship ended in tragedy too.

I threw the book across the room and glared at the place where it hit the wall. My mind kept wondering back to Chad. Is he over me already? Maybe. Is he dating somebody else? Probably.

I'm just an avergae teenage girl from Wixconsin, why would he love me like I love him?

I flicked through the channels on TV, trying to get my mind off Chad. The only thing on was the news and old reruns of Mackenzie Falls. I groaned and went over to my DVD cabnet and opened it, inspecting what is inside. I pushed away the seasons of Mackenzie falls and grabbed the movie 'Chocolat' (which always made me feels better for some reason) and placed it in the DVD player.

Chad POV

I couldnt think of any ways to get her out of my mind. So I was thinking of ways to get her back. Couldnt think of anything either. The only way was to simply get on my knees and beg. I know, CDC doesnt beg, right? Well, this girl makes me do crazy things. I asked Blondie (Tawni, is it?) where Sonny is. She glared at me.

"You've got alot of coming over here and asking about Sonny" she said icily. I was currently standing in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

"Look, I didnt mean for anything bad to happen. I thought I was doing a good thing by getting a recount. Now will you please tell me where she is?" I pleaded.

Blondie rolled her eyes. "She wasnt feeling well and she went home early. You happy?" she asked.

"Not even close" I murmered before sprinting off to my car. I needed to get to Sonny.

I sped the whole way to her apartment. Who cares if I got a few fines? Sonny is worth it.

When I got to her apartment blocked I buzzed her number. I heard her voice crackle through the intercom.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"It's Chad. Let me up" I said.

"Leave me alone, Chad" She said. Damn, she was still mad. I luckily knew what window leads into her bedroom. I took a step back as I examined what will be a long journey up since I didnt have my harness on me. Thank god she didnt live on the 12th floor instead of the 7th. I gripped the bricks, ready to climb, before I noticed there was a tall tree next the the building that ended just above Sonny's bedroom window. I gripped the trunk and dug my nails into the bark.

The first branch was roughly 4 meters up. It took all my strength to reach that first branch (and I work out), but I knew from then on the journey up the tree wouldnt be that hard.

Sonny POV

I was up to the bit in the movie 'Chocolat' where the grandmother dies when I heard footsteps behind me. My eyes were already filled with tears from the sad scene in the movie, that when I turned around and saw Chad there, looking all cute as usual, I burst into even more tears. He ran up to me with a worried look on his face.

"Dont cry" he whispered. This made me cry even harder. Chad grabbed a tissue from the table infront of me and wiped away my tears.

"Shh, it's okay" Chad said. He wrapped his arms around me. And that's when I realised I was still mad at him. I pushed him away and straightened up. I walked over to the front door and held it open.

"Leave now, Chad" I said stearnly.

"No, Sonny. I'm never leaving you again" He replied.

"Leave" I repeated. When he wouldnt move I stormed over to him and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him out the door. He wouldnt budge.

"Fine, i'll leave" I said and went to walk out the door before I heard Chad say:

"I'm in love with you"

I spun around quickly, my hair whipping around my face. I could smell the sweet smell of my favourite shampoo.

"What?" I asked.

"Sonny, I love you. And I know you love me too, so dont even pretend you dont" he replied.

I stood there in shock before I whispered:

"I love you too"

He ran up to me and seized my face, kissing me passionately. I pulled away and he reluctantly let me go.

"Im still mad at you Chad" I said. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" he asked sweetly.

"More of this" I said, pulling his face down, crashing his lips onto mine again. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"No problem" he replied with a smirk before kissing me again. I laughed into the kiss before wrapping my hands around his neck and messing up his hair. He sighed and put his hands around my waist. I could stay like this forever.

And now I have my Chad back.

Chad POV

I finally have my Sonshine back.

And i'm never letting her go.

Fin ~

* * *

**So? Not a lot of dialouge in this, more of their thoughts.**

**I was reading over this and it's pretty bad. I think it's one of my worst stories yet. :S**

**Review please, even if you dont like it. :)**

**Georgyya**


End file.
